Calm down, Bakanda!
by maker of fanfiction
Summary: I'm not really that good at summaries(or titles as you can see) and i can't really think of one XP this is an mpreg fic. Allen is the "daddy" i guess. short and sweet, no lemon or anything. please R&R!


Warnings: just an mpreg fic, simple as that!

Disclaimer: I don't own -man, although it would be awesome...I only own my ideas. :(

A/N: Hello awesome readers! how are you doing? just thought I'd upload this little story i had floating around in my computer. I hope you enjoy! please R&R! ^_^

* * *

_Allen sat wearily on the surprisingly comfy hospital chair. The slender hands that rested between his own shifted a bit. His eyes opened wide and he stood quickly. "Ngh...Moyashi.." came a deep, smooth voice, "What the hell..."_

_ "Kanda...your awake-"_

_ "Where is she?!" the exorcist gasped, bolting up right. Allen quickly caught the man before he ran from the hospital bed and ripped out his I.V.'s._

_ "Calm down BaKanda! She's okay, they took her to the nursery," Allen informed him with a reassuring smile. "you fell asleep right after she was born, but that was to be expected. You lost a lot of blood." Allen's face went pale for a minute, "they didn't think you were going to make it.." his eyes were wet with tears that threatened to spill as a rough hand cupped his cheek._

_ "I'm fine, Allen," Kanda reassured the man, making Allen blush lightly at the secretive use of his first name. _

_ Before Kanda could say another word, the Black Orders head nurse walked in, pushing a cart with a small crib on top. The elderly nurse smiled at the two men, "Would you like to hold her?" she asked, picking up the small, squirming baby. Kanda blinked dumbly as the small bundle was placed into his arms. _

_ He could only stare at the baby as the nurse checked his vitals and the left the room, leaving them to their privacy. _

_ After a few minutes of silence, Allen looked, a bit nervously, at the man, "Kanda...are you okay?" he asked, leaning over the edge of the bed a bit. Kanda's face was blank, Allen couldn't read his expression. It was scaring him a bit. What if Kanda didn't want her?_

_ "Kanda, please...talk to me?" Allen was beginning to feel light headed. His stomach was doing flips. _

_ "Allen..." the cursed man's ears perked up._

_ "Kanda, what is it?" Allen could barely keep still as he was kept waiting for a response that seemed to take hours for Kanda to voice._

_ "she's," Allen took a deep, apprehensive breath, "...beautiful," Kanda stated in a small, slightly awed voice. _

_ Allen let out a sigh of relief and smiled as Kanda looked up at him with a small smile of his own and tear filled eyes. "yeah, Yuu, she is," Allen said, stroking the small black strands of hair on their child's head._

* * *

"...And that _**Bakanda**_ is why we _don't_ leave her on the door step for the coyotes!" Allen said, holding the cowering three year old and finishing the story of their daughters birth to the positively fuming samurai.

"She _**drew **_on _**Mugen!**_" Kanda snarled, holding his precious innocence with marker doodles all over it. Allen was about to retort with more yells when Kaery tugged on Allen's shirt.

"Daddy, Mommy is scaring me," she stated, wide eyes looking up at the cursed man. Allen had to hold back laughter as the air exploded into an evil aura.

"_**Mommy?!**_" Kanda seethed, strands of his long hair seeming to float on the density of his anger. Apparently he didn't like being refereed to as the woman of their relationship—even though he clearly was—whilst angry. Allen made a mental note of that.

Kaery cried out and buried her head into Allen's chest. Kanda blinked dumbly, and his anger was gone in an instant.

He walked over to Allen and their cowering daughter. With a sigh, put his hand on Kaery's small shoulder. "Kaery..." he said softly, his anger outweighed by his maternal instincts.

"I-I'm sorry Mommy," came a soft, sniffly voice. Kanda sighed, guilt clouding his mind.

"I know, Mommy's sorry too. I shouldn't have left Mugen out," Kanda said in a small voice.

"I just wanted to draw mommy a pretty picture," Kaery said softly and Kanda took the girl and held her in his arms.

"I know. Lets just put it on paper, " _or the wall, "_next time." Kanda suggested, smoothing the girls hair out and resting his cheek on top of her head.

"Okay, mommy," Kaery said, giving Kanda a hug.

* * *

A/N: Alright, i guess that's it! i hope you guys liked this. I may consider writing a back story about Kanda's pregnancy, if anyone is interested, so please R&R! ^u^


End file.
